Mobile computing devices commonly include an array of sensors and communication interfaces that provide information useful for determining a location of the device. Location-based sensors include global positioning system (GPS) sensors and inertial measurements units (IMUs). GPS is capable of providing relatively high-resolution measurements describing the geo-location of a device, but GPS depends on reception of satellite signals and therefore tends to provide more precise location information outdoors, and less precise or no information indoors where there is greater noise in the GPS signal. IMUs measure the motion of a device based on accelerations and forces imparted on the device, but can accumulate error when used to track motions of the device for location purposes over a prolonged period of time.